Parallel
by zelit
Summary: hay personas que como dos lineas paralelas, jamas deberían encontrarse, de lo contrario,las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables...
1. Bajo la lluvia

**Capitulo 1**

**_Bajo la lluvia_**

* * *

Sentía como poco a poco la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre su pálido cuerpo y la fría brisa que la rodeaba. Cansada, se levanto para mirar a su alrededor encontrándose en un pequeño parque cercano a su antiguo hogar.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se preguntó confundida; en su estado no era buena idea estar en un lugar así de noche y mucho menos bajo la lluvia.

-adiós… Yui… - Esas palabras llegaron a su mente sin previo aviso haciéndola recordar todo lo sucedido –Alexander… - susurro al momento que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no podía, ni quería creer lo que había pasado, un grito desgarrador salió de su boca al sentirse completamente impotente, deseaba que todo se tratara de un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría, pero sabia que no era así, ahora estaba sola, sola con el hijo que aun llevaba en su vientre.

* * *

17 años después…

El día se encontraba oscurecido debido a las espesas nubes que desde hacia tres días se habían reunido sobre la pequeña ciudad. Una chica de cabellos negros y mirada carmesí miró el reloj sobre el pizarrón, el cual señalaba lo tarde que era, pero cierta persona aun no llegaba.

-idiota…- dijo sin mas mientras fijaba su vista fuera del salón de clases, viendo a alguien entrar a toda velocidad a la escuela. –Ya era hora – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Scarlet!- una voz muy familiar la llamo de muy cerca sacándola de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista encontrándose con su maestra quien la miraba molesta.

-señorita Misaki ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto sínicamente

Un marcado tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de la profesora, Scarlet era la peor alumna con la que se había topado, desinteresada, rebelde, perezosa y agresiva eran las palabras que la describían perfectamente, estaba a punto de gritarle a la joven cuando se dio cuenta del lugar vacio a su lado.

-¿en donde está tu amiga? –dijo señalando el asiento

-ya viene – respondió la pelinegra, en ese momento una chica entró al salón completamente empapada. –Bu… buenos días señorita Misaki – dijo nerviosa

-¡otra vez tarde Jun! – gritó la profesora, Jun intento dar explicaciones pero la maestra se lo impidió con sus reclamos y la sacó del salón. Molesta, Jun salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, aunque aceptaba su culpa sentía que era injusto el no dejarla dar razones. Suspiró recargándose en la pared, sacudió un poco sus largos y grises cabellos, mientras acomodo un poco su flequillo, el cual cubría su ojo izquierdo. Miró su reloj y se sentó al lado de la puerta en donde quedo dormida.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, muchos de los alumnos se retiraron a un pequeño café no muy lejos de ahí dejando la escuela aparentemente sola.

En el café se disfrutaba de un agradable ambiente, la bella decoración sumado a el aroma a te y café que inundaba el lugar lo hacían muy acogedor además que sus deliciosos postres y las hermosas meseras llamaban aun mas la atención de los clientes.

- ¡delicioso! – Casi grito Scarlet después de acabar con su café de un solo sorbo– ¡tráenos otra ronda!–

- ¿sabes? que suenas como una ebria– dijo un joven sentado al lado se Scarlet mientras miraba pasar a las meseras, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra.

- ¡cállate enano!- le ordeno golpeándolo

- chicos por favor hoy no peleen – pidió un joven albino de ojos verdes que se acercaba a la mesa llevando consigo el pedido de Scarlet.

- Lo sentimos Kyoshiro – dijo Jun –pero ya sabes como son ellos dos –

-jeje si, no vive uno sin el otro – rio Kyoshiro

-¡eso no es verdad! – dijeron al unisolo ambos jóvenes completamente abochornados

Jun y Kyoshiro rieron al ver a sus amigos de esa manera, a decir verdad no era cosa rara verlos discutir y tampoco hacerlos caer en esa clase de situaciones vergonzosas, situaciones en las cuales sus verdaderos sentimientos afloraban.

-¡suficiente! – Dijo Scarlet poniéndose de pie – prepara las cosas para llevar Kyoshiro, ¡nos vamos!-

- como ordene Jefa – respondió el albino riendo. Kyoshiro era amigo de la infancia del trió además era el dueño del café el cual había ganado una popularidad increíble desde el primer día que abrió sus puertas, y no era de esperarse pues todo en el menú era muy bueno, por esa razón Jun y compañía acudían al lugar todos los días - aquí tienen, les puse algunos panecillos extras, cortesía de la casa – dijo Kyoshiro dándoles un pequeño paquete de comida a cada uno.

-muchas gracias Kyoshiro, pero no era necesario – dijo el joven que momentos antes había estado sentado al lado de Scarlet.

- jeje no digas esas cosas Yuta~ o te los cobrare – contesto Kyoshiro sonriente

- ¿eh? Ah… no, gracias – dijo Yuta

- Así me gusta…– una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del albino pero pronto fue reemplazada por una más cálida y amistosa. Los tres jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.

A pesar de no ser tan tarde afuera ya había oscurecido y la lluvia se hacia presente de nuevo volviendo el ambiente un poco frio. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron a sus casas que de hecho no estaban muy cerca de ahí.

Jun llegó a su hogar el cual era un pequeño departamento en donde vivía únicamente con su madre.

-¡estoy en casa!- casi grito, pero nadie respondió- Supongo que aun no a llegado, así que tendré que hacer la cena de nuevo – dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras caminaba a su habitación sin ver una pequeña nota que había sido dejada para ella.

Mientras tanto en la escuela un pequeño grupo de personas se había reunido momentos antes en la espera de alguien, sin embargo este ya comenzaba a impacientarse, o por lo menos uno de sus miembros lo hacia.

- ¡¿Dónde se supone que esta?! ¡Debió llegar hace horas! – dijo un hombre alto sentado a la orilla de la azotea.

- no debe tardar, ella nunca falta, mientras tanto, ¿por que no disfrutas del paisaje Patrick? – Le respondió una chica de largos cabellos azules mirando la ciudad desde lo alto – es una lastima que este nublado, me hubiera encantado ver las estrellas… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que las vimos? –

- Es imposible saberlo – dijo otro joven acercándose a ella – pero las veremos muy pronto, te lo prometo Aeryn -

- y es por eso que estamos aquí – todos miraron en dirección a la fuente de la misteriosa voz, una pequeña y hermosa niña rubia salió entre las sombras acompañada de dos sujetos cubiertos con capas negras. –Lamento tanto la tardanza tenia cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo sínicamente

- ¡¿Cómo?! – replico indignada Aeryn

La chiquilla sonrió y miró al cielo – ¿no seria maravilloso ver las estrellas una vez mas justo como ahora? –

- ¡¿me estas ignorando?! ¿Además de que estrellas hablas? ¡Esta nublado!– Aeryn estaba furiosa, era la clase de persona que siempre había obtenido la atención de los demás fácilmente por esa razón el ser ignorada era su peor castigo.

- señorita Susan por favor recuerde a que hemos venido – indico uno de los encapuchados a la chica que aun seguía ignorando las quejas de Aeryn.

- ¡ah! Tienes razón – miró seriamente a los tres individuos – ¿hicieron lo que les pedí? -

- así es, todo está preparado – respondió Patrick

- bien ahora esto es lo que tienen que hacer… -

Jun caminaba de regreso a su hogar llevando los ingredientes para la cena que había salido a comprar, miró a su alrededor donde todo era calma y… lluvia…

- aahh… espero que Yui aun no haya llegado a casa, debe estar hambrienta – dijo viendo las gotas que caían por la orilla de su paraguas. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, rápidamente miró alrededor, tenia la sensación que alguien la observaba desde hace tiempo pero se encontraba completamente sola. – será mejor que me de prisa – expreso algo nerviosa.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido pero un mal presentimiento la invadía gradualmente. De repente escuchó el sonido de muchos cristales al romperse y este se iba acercando hasta que finalmente llegó a ella. Los cristales volaron por todas partes, Jun se cubrió con su paraguas tratando de no salir herida.

- ¿q... que fue eso? – se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del cual suponía había comenzado. Al llegar miró a dos personas, una de ellas era un compañero de clases pero a la otra no podía reconocerla - ¿Yukio-san? – dijo acercándose.

- ¿Fuyukawa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el muchacho

- fui a comprar la cena pero pasó algo extraño… -

En ese momento la chica que se encontraba con Yukio se percató de lo que pasaba y repentinamente la atacó a Jun, cosa que apenas fue capaz de esquivar cayendo al piso.

- ¡Aeryn! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! – preguntó asustado Yukio

- debemos eliminarla… - respondió Aeryn seriamente – esta chica está ocasionando que nuestro plan se venga abajo –

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –

- no lo se, ni tampoco porque lo hace ¡pero esta anulando mis poderes! – Aeryn se abalanzó contra Jun pero un certero golpe en el estomago la detuvo.

- ¡Scarlet! – dijo Jun sorprendida

- Jun ¿estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron? – dijo Scarlet ayudando a Jun a levantarse -

-¡ten cuidado!- grito Jun pues en ese momento Aeryn atacó a la pelinegra y aunque dándole un golpe que la dejó en el suelo.

-oh vaya parece que tu vas a ser mas difícil- dijo Scarlet adolorida. Se puso de pie nuevamente, no era la clase de persona que se rendía fácilmente, además que desde niña se había involucrado en muchas peleas, y gracias a eso poseía experiencia y fuerza.

Ahora ambas se lanzaron al ataque dejando de lado a sus compañeros, golpes y patadas llegaban por cualquier lugar, Scarlet lograba esquivar algunos y darle a su oponente pero no contaba con el hecho de que esta estuviera armada.

-¡ah!- la peliazul había logrado herirla con una pequeña daga, y aunque no era nada grave supuso que era mejor tener cuidado pues al parecer no dudarían en matarla si era necesario.

Jun veía seriamente como Scarlet intentaba esquivar el filo de la daga lo mejor posible, pero inesperadamente unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada hecho que tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra pero no fue capaz de hacer nada al respecto, sin darse cuenta como sucedió, una espada se había clavado en su hombro

- creí que las ordenes habían sido no involucrar a mas personas de las necesarias, Aeryn – dijo el joven que anteriormente se encontraba con ella arrojando a Scarlet.

- lo siento pero ellas fueron quienes se involucraron, además, esta mocosa anuló mis poderes, y no se como así que supuse que era mejor eliminarla – Aeryn se aproximó con la intención de matar a Jun quien ya se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

-bye bye~ -dijo finalmente la peliazul a punto de atacar pero súbitamente una bala atravesó su cabeza.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó y al instante la sangre comenzó a expandirse, no hubo palabras, ni expresión alguna, solo un abrumador silencio que fue interrumpido por la aparición de el asesino.


	2. Anhelos

**bueno~ anteriormente no hice ningún comentario porque lo olvide... lalalala~~ ademas aun estoy aprendiendo a usar fanfiction asi que con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de un tutorial lo logre x3 espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, siempre quise hacer mi propia version de Alice in wonderland y termine con esto :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Anhelos**_

* * *

ANTES

El cuerpo sin vida cayó y al instante la sangre comenzó a expandirse, no hubo palabras, ni expresión alguna, solo un abrumador silencio que fue interrumpido por la aparición de el asesino.

* * *

AHORA

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel hecho, mirando fijamente al asesino que tranquilamente guardaba su arma otra vez.

- jeje, pequeño ingenuo, ¿en verdad crees que eso será suficiente como para acabar con Aeryn? – dijo uno de los compañeros de la peliazul

- si… ahora deja ir a las chicas – le objetó el misterioso chico

- tu no tienes ningún derecho de darnos ordenes – respondió arrogantemente Patrick

- Jun, toma a tu amiga y lárgate de aquí – dijo el asesino mirando fijamente a Patrick

- ¿c… como sabe mi nombre? – Pensó la susodicha

- ¡haz lo que te digo! – le grito nuevamente el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos. Levanto a Scarlet como pudo y comenzó a alejarse de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿a donde crees que vas? – señalo el otro compañero de Aeryn

- tranquilo Svein, deja que se vaya, después nos podremos hacer cargo de ellas, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de este sujeto – le indico Patrick

- Tienes razón – contesto acercándose a su compañera que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Movió a la chica un par de veces pero esta no respondió, se agacho para mirarla de cerca percatándose de algo que había creído imposible…

- no puede ser…–

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Aeryn… ¡esta muerta!–

- ¡¿que?! Deja de decir tonterías, eso es imposible – de pronto miró a su atacante, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabia que sonreía sínicamente.

- te dije que eso seria suficiente… - dijo apuntándole con el arma a Svein

Patrick se levantó enfurecido y corrió para defender a su compañero, arremetió con una pequeña espada que llevaba oculta entre sus ropas, sin embargo su ataque fue detenido por la armadura que el chico llevaba en su brazo. – sorpresa~ - dijo poniendo su arma justo frente a el.

El sonido de un disparo se escucho no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Jun quien aun llevaba a Scarlet a cuestas. Camino un poco mas y dio vuelta en una esquina encontrándose con su amigo, Yuta.

- ¡Yuta!, que bueno que te encuentro – expresó mientras bajaba a su amiga y la entregaba al joven que se estremeció al verla.

- ¡¿Q-Qué le sucedió?! ¡Está sangrando mucho! – la ropa de Scarlet se encontraba llena de sangre al igual que la de Jun.

- Llévala con un medico cuanto antes – indico la chica dando media vuelta

- pero tu… - dijo Yuta con preocupación

- estoy bien, esta sangre es de ella, así que vete cuanto antes o será demasiado tarde – la voz de Jun se había vuelto diferente, era algo difícil de explicar pero Yuta sabia que esto era en verdad serio. Sujetó fuertemente a la pelinegra y se fue seguido por la mirada esmeralda de Jun, quien solo veía de reojo como se alejaba.

Por otro lado Svein miraba la escena intrigado, dos de sus camaradas se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, muertos. El culpable de esto se acercaba poco a poco a el con una intención asesina abrumadora.

- no te perdonare…. ¡jamás te perdonaré! – dijo lanzándose contra el joven, saltó para atacar desde la altura sin embargo al igual que Patrick fue detenido, esta vez por una katana.

Ambas espadas chocaban una y otra vez sacando chispas, uno y otro golpeaban fuertemente pero Svein en un descuido fue herido en una pierna.

- es tu ultima oportunidad – dijo fríamente el misterioso joven – puedes escapar o morir como tus amigos –

- ¡cállate! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta haberme deshecho de ti! – Svein se lanzó al ataque nuevamente pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara le era imposible siquiera causarle un rasguño a su oponente.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo riendo el joven – ¿en verdad tanto deseas morir? –

- ¿acaso solo abres la boca para fastidiar? – respondió Svein quien aun continuaba atacando.

- es solo que me parece curioso el como los "paralelos" desean acabar con su patética vida – expreso de manera fría el joven dejando sin palabras a Svein.

El sonido metálico de las espadas se hizo presente de nuevo, los movimientos de Svein se habían vuelto torpes y lentos tanto que apenas podía escapar de los fuertes golpes de su rival.

- tiene razón – pensó – todos estos años lo único que eh anhelado es acabar con todo; mi vida y ese horrible mundo, ya no lo soportaba mas, lo que alguna vez me pareció una bendición se convirtió horrible en una maldición, pero… ahora… – de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho seguido de una extraña calidez, la espada del extraño chico se había clavado en su cuerpo.

Miró a su oponente una vez mas, deseaba matarlo y vengar a sus amigos pero quizá, esto era lo mejor, lo que quizá ellos también anhelaron – Gracias… – dijo sonriente antes de caer al suelo. Finalmente, todo había terminado, lo único que lamentaría, era no haber cumplido su promesa…

El chico vio por un momento los cuerpos de sus victimas, limpio su espada y la guardo nuevamente, giró y miro a Jun que quien había regresado.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó

- S… si gracias – contesto Jun algo dudosa

- me alegra no se que hubiera hecho si te hubieran lastimado –

- ¿lo que hiciste no te pareció suficiente? – pensó la joven

- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – Exclamo una vos chillante detrás de ellos – me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba pero ya lo veo –

- ¿una niña? – dijo Jun sorprendida al mirarla, su cabello rubio rizado, sus enormes ojos celestes, su pálida piel y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver como una pequeña y frágil muñequita.

- jejeje, veo que nuestro caballero oscuro esta ocupado con una linda señorita – dijo sonriente – ¿puedo acompañarlos? – de pronto su mirada cambio, dejó de ser aquel rostro angelical y se convirtió en uno lleno de maldad.

Repentinamente Jun sintió un fuerte dolor, sintió su cuerpo caer mientras todo se volvía oscuridad.

- muérete Tenniel – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo escuchar.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este cap x3 **

**por favor dejen reviews me gustaría saber su opinion**


	3. Despertar parte 1

**finalmente llegue al capitulo tres viva! normalmente solo hacia el primer capitulo y lo dejaba, esta historia a tenido varias versiones distintas del primer capitulo jeje, si logro llegar al 5 voy a llorar... en fin disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**_Despertar_**

* * *

ANTES

Repentinamente Jun sintió un fuerte dolor, sintió su cuerpo caer mientras todo se volvía oscuridad.

- muérete Tenniel – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo escuchar.

* * *

AHORA

La mañana finalmente había llegado, Scarlet abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor algo confundida y adolorida – ¿en donde estoy? – se preguntó

-¡Scarlet! – la llamó una voz familiar

- ¿papá? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – dijo reconociendo el lugar

El hombre no contestó y se abalanzó sobre ella lloriqueando y diciendo cosas que para la joven eran incomprensibles. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se quitara cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, su padre al darse cuenta de esto la soltó lentamente.

- lo siento – le dijo este mas tranquilo – estaba muy preocupado, cuando ese mocoso llamo del hospital y me dijo que te habían herido y luego no despertaste en toda la noche… -

Scarlet escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su papá, mientras por su mente las imágenes de aquel suceso regresaban alterando su estado. Sin previo aviso tomó a su padre de la camisa mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡¿Cómo esta Jun?! – dijo casi encima de el

- ¿Jun? - preguntó nervioso

- ¡si! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – Scarlet se encontraba muy perturbada, lo único que podía recordar era a esos sujetos tratando de matarlas y nada mas.

Su padre pensó un momento antes de hablar – no sabría decirlo, el mocoso no dijo mucho –

La pelinegra soltó el agarre y se sentó en su cama nuevamente, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto aunque no sabia explicar el porqué.

En la escuela, Yuta corría por los pasillos completamente desorientado y fuera de si, bajó ágilmente las escaleras pero al llegar al final tropezó con alguien más y ambos cayeron al piso.

- Discúlpeme – dijo cortésmente al levantarse, extendió la mano a quien aun se encontraba en el suelo pero lo que recibió fue una fuerte patada que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

- mira que lanzarte de esa manera a una mujer, bien dijo mi padre que eras un pervertido –

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Scarlet quien ya se había puesto de pie y lo veía algo sonrojada, ahora ella extendió su mano hacia el evitando su mirada.

- gracias… - dijo el joven tomando su mano

- si… bueno… - la pelinegra se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse – mi padre dijo lo que hiciste por mi y q…quería darte las gracias p…por ayudarme… - dijo con un hilo de voz

Yuta la miró tiernamente y le sonrió iba comenzar a hablar pero recibió un fuerte golpe nuevamente.

- ¡deja de mirarme de esa manera tan miserable! – Le grito Scarlet furiosa – además vine para que me digas en donde y como está Jun –

El joven se tensó al escuchar ese nombre aumentando el mal presentimiento de la chica. - ¿Por qué no vas a investigar a otra parte? – respondió Yuta, su voz había cambiado de repente al igual que su comportamiento.

Scarlet decidió ignorar el a su amigo y continúo caminando hasta llegar a su aula.

- ¡Urasawa-san! – una chica rubia de anteojos se acercó a la pelinegra con expresión de alivio.

- ¡ah! Delegada… - respondió sin más la pelinegra

- ¿estas bien? Yamamoto-kun dijo que te habían atacado delincuentes y que estabas herida –

- ehh... si estoy bien, pero ¿saben algo de Jun? – contestó

- ¿Jun? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos la delegada - ¿Quién es Jun? –

La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso miró a Yuta quien en ese momento acababa de entrar al salón sin decir nada, miró nuevamente a la delegada y suspiro - sabes muy bien que no me gustan las bromas – dijo seriamente Scarlet.

- pero en verdad no entiendo de quien hablas – la rubia se empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver la expresión de molestia de la chica de mirada carmesí, miró en su lista pero no lograba ver ese nombre. – Lo siento… - dijo finalmente viéndola con preocupación.

- ¡no estoy de humor! ¡Necesito saber como está Jun! – Scarlet tomó a la joven por el cuello de su uniforme y comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente, sin embargo fue detenida por Yuta quien la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí.

- ¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – decía la pelinegra molesta no obstante sus quejas eran ignoradas por su amigo quien ya la había sacado de la escuela. - ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Eres un pervertido! –

Al decir esto Yuta la soltó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos – ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió ayer? – preguntó

- ¿no lo dijiste tu? Jun y yo fuimos atacados por delincuentes – contesto la chica

- ¿enserió? ¿Qué clase de delincuentes secuestran a una joven de preparatoria y se toman la molestia de borrar los recuerdos de sus conocidos? – interrogo el Joven aun mirándola

- ¿eh? –

- ayer por la noche las encontré a Jun y a ti – continúo Yuta – tú estabas herida así que te llevé rápido a un hospital, pero Jun, supongo que regresó a enfrentar a quienes las atacaron y eso es todo lo que se, después no pude volver a comunicarme con ella no esta en su casa y su teléfono parece estar apagado y no solo eso, cuando le pregunte a sus vecinos… todos dijeron que la no conocían–

Ambos se vieron por unos momentos en silencio, ella tratando de recordar todo y el simplemente tratando de averiguar que sucedía.

- ¡lo tengo! – exclamo Scarlet mientras comenzaba a correr seguida por su compañero.

Llegaron a una pequeña calle no muy lejos de del hogar de su amiga – es extraño – dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Yuta que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento

- este fue el lugar en el que nos atacaron – indicó la chica – pero recuerdo que había cristales por todas partes… - dijo la chica mirando todas las ventanas en perfecto estado

- incluso debería haber rastro de tu sangre – Yuta recordaba la condición en la que le habían entregado a su amiga.

En ese momento unas señoras pasaron al lado de los jóvenes mirándolos con burla mientras se decían cosas entre ellas. Scarlet incomoda, se acerco a ellas, hablaron por unos instantes hasta que estas simplemente se fueron un poco intrigadas por las preguntas que la chica les había hecho.

- ¿sucede algo Scarlet? – preguntó Yuta al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba algo impactada

- esas mujeres viven por aquí… pero ninguna recuerda que anoche hubiera una pelea ni nada por el estilo… - respondió

- quizá te equivocaste de lugar… - dijo él tratando de que su amiga se tranquilizara un poco

- ¡estoy segura que este es el lugar! – Exclamó ella – aquí esta sucediendo algo muy extraño y voy a averiguar que es ¡las personas no desaparecen así como así y mucho menos dejan de existir! – dicho esto corrió de nuevo esta vez dejando a su compañero solo.

- no tienes nada por que preocuparte onii-chan – una extraña voz sonaba muy cerca de Yuta, este por inercia golpeo el cristal del auto que pasaba junto a el haciendo que se agrietara un poco; avergonzado y alterado corrió sin importarle el rumbo, solo quería alejarse de "ella".

Por otro lado, un apuesto joven rubio ojiazul bajaba las escaleras de una hermosa mansión muy molesto, al llegar abajo se topo con una chica de radiante sonrisa y largos cabellos los cuales tenia recogidos en una trenza.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó esta al rubio

- ¿en donde esta? – dijo él secamente

- ¿quien? – Interrogó confundida, pero rápidamente comprendió a que se refería el rubio - jejeje salió de casa muy temprano, no tengo idea de donde esta o que hace, a decir verdad es muy hábil para escapar de mi, me asusta… - respondió viendo a la nada.

- ese mocoso hace lo que se le antoja ¿Quién se cree que es? -

En ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la queja del ojiazul

- ¡finalmente apareces! ¿Dónde rayos estuviste toda la… mañana… –

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba un lindo chico de cabello negro y ojos bicolor llevando en su espalda una inconsciente Jun Fuyukawa.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este cap :3**

**por favor dejen reviews, si lo hacen me haran muy feliz :')**


	4. Despertar parte 2

**aquí un nuevo capitulo :3, este y el anterior se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo es por eso que ambos tienen el mismo nombre... sin mas que aclarar... disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**_Despertar 2_**

* * *

**ANTES**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la queja del ojiazul

- ¡finalmente apareces! ¿Dónde rayos estuviste toda la… mañana… –

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba un lindo chico de cabello negro y ojos bicolor llevando en su espalda una inconsciente Jun.

* * *

**AHORA**

Se sentía sumamente agotada y con un terrible dolor en el cuello que no la dejaba descansar cómodamente, se movió entre las suaves sabanas buscando una mejor posición para dormir pero al girar se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban fijamente, uno celeste y otro esmeralda, ambos llenos de una inocencia encantadora y a la vez aterradora.

- te mueves demasiado – dijo con voz soñolienta el de mirada bicolor esto asusto a Jun quien se levanto precipitadamente he intento salir de la cama pero sus piernas al enredarse en las sabanas la hicieron que caer al suelo.

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocasionas? – dijo una chica de sonrisa radiante mientras bebía te. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la joven que aun estaba en el piso asustada.- Lo siento mucho, el es un poco impulsivo – le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero Jun se negó a tomarla.

- ¿En donde estoy? ¿Quienes son ustedes?– preguntó Jun con firmeza.

- mi nombre es Charlotte es un gusto conocerte – contesto la chica apartando su mano – el es Alexander Lidell, el dueño de esta casa - Charlotte simplemente señaló al chico que aun estaba sentado sobre la cama. Este miro a Jun por unos segundos y le sonrió haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco por eso.

- Alexander te encontró inconsciente en el bosque y te trajo aquí – continuo Charlotte. – así que no tienes nada que temer, no te haremos daño –

- ¿en el bosque? – murmuró Jun sorprendida

- si, fue algo interesante ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí? – preguntó el joven acomodándose en la cama.

- yo… no lo se… - confesó la chica algo confundida – recuerdo que iba de regreso a casa y unos tipos me atacaron –

- eso no explica como fue que llegaste ahí – indico Charlotte jugando con uno de los mechones de su rosado cabello.

- bueno, después de eso todo es muy confuso - dijo Jun tocándose el cuello - ¡ah! ¡Un chico con una katana me ayudo! – Exclamo la chica como quien se entera de algo increíble – un chico con una katana y completamente vestido de negro, no pude ver su rostro pero el se encargó de todos rápidamente aunque después apareció una niñita y es todo lo que recuerdo–

Al escuchar eso la expresión de la peli rosada cambio pero inmediatamente volvió a su anterior estado. – ya veo… ¿tienes hambre? – Preguntó Charlotte - ¿Por qué no bajas y comemos algo? –

- creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa – respondió

- puedes volver después de comer, yo mismo te escoltaré a tu hogar – dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa.

- de acuerdo – había sido vencida por un rostro angelical

- bien, te espero afuera – Dicho esto el chico salió de la habitación llevándose a Charlotte. Jun caminó un poco pero algo llamó su atención, la decoración del cuarto era algo peculiar, todo se veía fino y elegante pero de un estilo un tanto antiguo, se sentía como una princesa de la época victoriana por así decirlo.

Inspecciono un poco la habitación, entró al baño el cual concordaba perfectamente con la decoración – estas personas deben tener mucho dinero – pensó

En el comedor el joven rubio leía tranquilamente mientras bebía algo de vino, sin embargo su pacifica lectura fue interrumpida por Charlotte.

- ¿y bien? ¿Quién es y que hacia ahí? – preguntó el joven

- no lo se, no le pregunte su nombre – le respondió Charlotte como si nada – pero podrías preguntárselo tu mismo, bajara a comer en un momento –

El rubio simplemente se levantó de su asiento ignorando por completo el comentario de su amiga.

- sin embargo… tal parece que tuvo un encuentro con nuestro amiguito "Alice" – sabia que con eso llamaría la atención del joven, y no estaba equivocada, el ojiazul la miró con notoria molestia en los ojos, pero en ese momento Jun entró al lugar.

- hum… hola… - saludo tímidamente pero no recibió respuesta del rubio.

- que no te moleste, Summer siempre es así – le indico Charlotte – ¿en donde está Alexander?–

- dijo que bajaría en un momento - respondió Jun un poco más animada encaminándose a la mesa, sin embargo algo la detuvo, en el comedor había un enorme ventanal y a través de este se podía ver el atardecer.

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la peli rosa intrigada

- cuando me atacaron… era de noche… - respondió Jun seriamente

Esas palabras dejaron tanto a Summer como a Charlotte en shock, pues para ellos eso era algo imposible.

- lo siento mucho pero es mejor que regrese a casa cuanto antes, Yui debe estar preocupada – explico Jun haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Las cosas se volvían mas confusas para los dos jóvenes que miraban como Jun salía corriendo del lugar.

- ¡espera! – gritó Summer corriendo tras de ella, Jun se detuvo para verlo pero este la tomó bruscamente por los hombros y la empujo contra la pared. – ¿que acabas de decir? – la mirada del rubio era fría y penetrante, Jun sentía que seria asesinada en ese momento.

- ¡suéltame! – Exclamó Jun zafándose del agarre de Summer - ¡estas loco! –

Iba a retirarse pero nuevamente fue sujetada por el rubio quien la arrojó contra la pared –no se que es lo que quieras lograr con tus mentiras pero no vamos a caer en tu juego.

- ¿mentiras? ¿De que hablas? todo lo que he dicho es la verdad – alegó Jun algo adolorida por el golpe,

- ¡Basta!, es mejor que comiences a decir la verdad o tendré que deshacerme de ti – sentencio Summer apuntando su espada a su garganta.

- muérete Tenniel – soltó Jun mirándolo con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro dejando al joven sorprendido, eso fue aprovechado por la chica que ágilmente despojó a Summer de su espada y lo hizo caer al suelo, ahora era el quien estaba acorralado pues Jun había tomado su espada y en sus ojos podía ver su intención asesina. Summer miró en cámara lenta como la espada bajaba hacia el, por alguna razón su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, era como si la gravedad lo aprisionara contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero esto jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró como Alexander había detenido a la chica.

Summer quería agradecer al pelinegro por haberlo salvado pero este lanzó la espada contra el haciendo que se estrellara al lado de su cabeza.

- escucha esto bien señorita – dijo Charlotte llegando al lugar – no sabemos quien eres ni tampoco de donde vienes pero obviamente no es de aquí, esta no es tu ciudad, ni siquiera es tu mundo… y ay algo mas, desde hace mucho el tiempo no a avanzado, el atardecer que viste a través del ventanal es lo que hemos visto durante todo este periodo y es lo que veras el resto de tu vida, además, el nombre de Fuyukawa Yui no debe ser mencionado jamás – sentencio finalmente la joven – ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocosa? –

- Jun… - respondió – Fuyukawa Jun –

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alexander.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado **

**por favor dejen reviews :3**


	5. Bajo las sombras del bosque

**sin mas... el capitulo :3 **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**_bajo las sombras del bosque_**

* * *

**ANTES**

- ay algo mas – siguió Charlotte – desde hace 17 años, el tiempo no a avanzado, el atardecer que viste a través del ventanal es lo que hemos visto durante todo este tiempo y es lo que veras el resto de tu vida, además, el nombre de Fuyukawa Yui no debe ser mencionado jamás – sentencio finalmente la joven – ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocosa? –

- Jun… - respondió nerviosa – Fuyukawa Jun –

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alexander.

* * *

**AHORA**

Charlotte caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión pensativa, llegó hasta cierta habitación y entró en ella encontrándose con Jun sentada entre un montón de vestidos pomposos y extravagantes.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto viendo a su alrededor

- buscaba que ponerme pero… ¡¿no tienes algo menos llamativo?! – grito Jun desesperada

Una pequeña risita escapo de Charlotte quien delicadamente cubrió su boca y recobro la compostura.

- con que es eso… buscaré algo que pueda ser de tu gustó, mientras tanto será mejor que te pongas algo mas adecuado para una señorita – expuso la peli rosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jun se percató que únicamente llevaba la camisa de su uniforme y sus medias – creo que tiene razón… -

Se puso el vestido que consideró más sencillo y se sentó frente al espejo para arreglarse un poco, pero todo lo que hacia era recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, aunque estando en ese mundo no sabia si usar la palabra "día" era algo sensato.

* * *

**Flashback **

- ¿tu eres… una Fuyukawa? – interrogó Charlotte curiosa

- si… -

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Yui Fuyukawa? – dijo Summer

Yui Fuyukawa es mi madre – respondió Jun firmemente

- eso significa que tu eres…. – Charlotte miró incrédula a Summer que también estaba sorprendido.

- es mejor no hablar acerca de este tema por el momento – interrumpió Alexander

- ¡¿que?! – exclamaron Summer y Charlotte

- dejemos que Jun permanezca en la mansión bajo nuestro cuidado hasta estar seguros de todo – aseguro el pelinegro

- ¿por que? ¿Temes perder el lugar que tienes ahora en la familia? – bufó el rubio

Alexander se molestó debido al comentario de Summer y eso fue muy evidente para todos, incluso para Jun que aunque no entendía que sucedía comprendía que ese comentario había sido un "golpe bajo" sin embargo Charlotte se interpuso en medio de ellos abofeteando a Summer.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó este sobando su mejilla

– Te recuerdo lo que puede suceder si sigues molestándolo, pero esta vez apoyaré a Alexander y tu también debes hacerlo – dijo la peli rosa - guardemos el secreto hasta que estemos completamente seguros de todo -

Los tres jóvenes miraron fijamente a la chica de mirada esmeralda por unos instantes, haciendo que ella sintiera que debía huir del lugar hasta que finalmente Charlotte hablo.

- bien creo que es mejor dejar las cosas en claro, el lugar en el que estas ahora no es tu mundo, sabemos quien te trajo pero desconocemos el porque lo hizo, y hasta saberlo estarás bajo nuestra tutela, ¿entendido? –

- s…si, pero… ¿podre regresar un día a casa? – pregunto Jun nerviosa

- no lo se – respondió Summer seriamente – eso implicaría involucrarnos con reflejos –

- ¿reflejos? – para Jun era extraña la manera en la que el rubio estaba usando esa palabra

- ya que vivirás aquí te mostraré la mansión entera – índico Charlotte evadiendo visiblemente el tema. La tomó del brazo y la llevó prácticamente arrastras por un pasillo.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Jun suspiró agobiada por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto con la intención de explorar un poco más a fondo la mansión.

Camino por algunos pasillos visualizando la exquisita decoración del lugar, los sublimes candelabros, las admirables pinturas en las paredes y las elegantes cortinas que cubrían los ventanales; esto ultimo llamó la atención de Jun ya que para ella era absurdo cubrir las ventanas teniendo un hermoso paisaje a la vista.

Continúo recorriendo la mansión por un rato mas, notaba que los pasillos se volvían cada vez más oscuros pero unas enormes puestas frente a ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo entró a través de ellas encontrándose con una inmensa biblioteca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó una voz muy conocida con cierto tono de fastidio

- estaba explorando la mansión – respondió la chica al rubio que se encontraba sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

- creí que Charlotte te había dado un recorrido ayer – dijo él volviendo la vista al libro que leía.

- si pero fue un poco apresurado – Jun se acercó hasta donde el rubio, notando que este leía con una pequeña lámpara a su lado. Se aproximo esta vez a la ventana – la luz del sol pega directamente aquí, si abres las cortinas el lugar estará mas iluminado – dicho esto jaló la cuerda con la cual las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar los cálidos rayos del sol que cayeron sobre ambos.

Un desgarrador grito de terror se escucho por todo alrededor, Alexander corrió hasta el lugar de donde había provenido, la biblioteca, al llegar miro a Jun totalmente aturdida y desorientada, y a Summer al otro extremo del salón completamente horrorizado. El pelinegro analizó un poco la situación y al comprender lo sucedido no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

- ¡deja de reírte y cierra las cortinas! – gritó Summer irritado

- si… si… - respondió Alexander mientras hacia caso, en eso se dio cuenta de que Jun aun estaba ahí algo confundida por lo que había pasado. – Summer es alérgico al sol – le dijo sin mas - y aunque una pequeña exposición no le hará nada prefiere exagerar las cosas y evitarlo completamente –

- el sol de verano demasiado fuerte así que quiero evitar los malestares todo lo posible – dijo el rubio que ya había recuperado la compostura.

- como sea, Jun, debes estar aburrida ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? – dijo Alexander mirándola.

- ¿puedo? – inquirió la chica

- ¡por supuesto! Eres nuestra huésped no nuestra prisionera – respondió el joven sonriente cosa que llamó la atención de Summer – pediré que preparen dos caballos y te llevaré a conocer unos hermosos paisajes al otro lado del bosque –

- no creo que ella sepa montar – señaló Summer sentado nuevamente con un libro en mano – además ¿pretendes que solo vayan ustedes? –

- por supuesto que no, Jun irá en el mismo caballo que yo, el otro es para ti – dijo el pelinegro

- ¡ni hablar! ¡No saldré de aquí aunque mi vida dependa de ello! – exclamó el rubio molesto

Media hora mas tarde…

Los tres jóvenes cabalgaban por el bosque tranquilamente, los espesos arboles que cubrían el camino calmaban la ansiedad de Summer quien llevaba una sombrilla para resguardarse de cualquier rayo de sol que pudiera filtrarse entre las ramas.

- eres un llorón – dijo Alexander terminando con el silencio que comenzaba a abrumarlo.

- ¡cierra la boca! – Le respondió Summer – no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir –

- es verdad… ¿Cómo lo lograste? – preguntó Jun curiosa

- Secretos del oficio~ -

De repente unos gritos se escucharon muy cerca de donde se encontraban poniéndolos en alerta. Podían escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose hasta que una jovencita apareció frente a ellos completamente agitada seguida por unos hombres.

- ¡por favor ayúdenme! – chilló la chica

Summer sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre los hombres y la joven mientras apuntaba a estos con una pequeña arma haciendo que estos se detuvieran en seco.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren con ella? – interrogó el

- solo queríamos divertirnos un rato con ella, eso es todo – hablo uno de los hombres

- así es, no pensábamos hacerle daño – continuo otro de ellos

- pues parece ser que ella no quiere ir con ustedes, déjenla en paz – sentencio Alexander

Uno de los hombres reconoció a Alexander y se acercó para poder hablar.

- mis señores, no sabíamos que esa señorita era amiga de usted. – Explicó el último de los extraños hombres – no queríamos causarles ninguna molestia, ahora si nos permite nos retiraremos –

- ¿pero por qué? – pregunto otro a su compañero en voz baja

- ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos son nobles, además, el de cabello negro es el hijo de los Lidell – le respondió – lo mejor es retirarnos, después nos haremos cargo de la chiquilla -

Los sujetos dieron una última mirada a la joven que aun se encontraba oculta detrás de Summer y después de esto hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron.

- muchas gracias – expresó la joven al sentirse fuera de peligro

- no tienes nada que agradecer – respondió Summer mirándola de manera interrogante

- ¡ah! Soy Yuri Buldaskov – respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- bien – solo dijo el rubio y se dio la vuelta en su caballo –

– Discúlpalo – pidió Jun - ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? –

- no hace falta – respondió la joven – mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, estaré bien.

- perfecto – indico Alexander comenzando retirarse

- nos vemos, cuídate Yuri-chan – expresó Jun un poco apenada.

- si, hasta luego – dijo la chica mientras con su mano decía adiós

Los 3 jóvenes cabalgaron de regreso a la mansión en silencio al llegar Charlotte los esperaba con un sin fin de quejas por no haberla invitado a cabalgar y una pequeña sorpresa para Jun.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto la peli rosa

- ¡es perfecto! – exclamó Jun mirando en un espejo la ropa que Charlotte había conseguido para ella, un par de elegantes y cómodas botas que subían hasta la rodilla, un pantalón el cual era sujetado en la cadera por un lazo azul. Una camisa de cuello alto y un chaleco el cual era largo de la parte trasera pero corto por delante. – ¡muchas gracias Charlotte! –

- no tienes nada que agradecer, es bueno tener otra chica en casa, así que esta clase de cosas son un placer para mí – respondió Charlotte dando la vuelta – ahora apresúrate que es la hora del te y no es bueno llegar tarde –

- ehh… ¡si! –

Ambas salieron de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que eran observadas desde fuera por "Alice".

Mientras tanto en el bosque, la misma jovencita caminaba por ahí nuevamente en completa tranquilidad.

- así que es ella, se ve interesante Alice – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia uno de los arboles en el cual "Alice" se encontraba sentado

- sin duda – respondió el – teniéndola con nosotros no podemos fallar, así que esfuérzate Yuri –

La joven sonrió y continúo su camino por el bosque.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado :3**


	6. ¿Quien es esa persona?

**eh aqui un nuevo capitulo :D comenzamos a crear misterios~ (?)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**_¿Quién es esa persona?_**

* * *

ANTES

Ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor, sin darse cuenta que eran observadas desde fuera por la persona que al parecer habían invocado, Alice.

- haces un excelente trabajo Jun… –

Bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y rápidamente se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

AHORA

La mañana había llegado nuevamente, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el ambiente olía a humedad, por las calles, las personas iban de un lado a otro rumbo a algún lugar en el cual divertirse pues ya era fin de semana.

Scarlet caminaba por una pequeña avenida hacia el hogar de su desaparecida amiga. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondió.

- parece ser que aun no ah regresado – dijo sin muchos ánimos, ya no sabia que hacer para encontrar a Jun, sus compañeros de clase se habían olvidado completamente de ella y al parecer su madre había salido nuevamente de la ciudad debido a su trabajo.

- ¿eres amiga de Fuyukawa? – preguntó una anciana asomándose por una puerta

- eh… algo así – respondió la pelinegra, había visto un par de veces a esa señora por ahí, pero jamás le había dirigido una palabra.

- Yui-chan salió hace 2 días, es probable que tarde en regresar, pero tú pareces muy urgida por hablar con ella –

- si… bueno… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

- adelante - Respondió la anciana

- ¿recuerda usted a Jun Fuyukawa? –

- ¡por supuesto! – Exclamó la mujer - ¿Cómo podría olvidar a ese encantador niño? –

-¿niño? – pensó Scarlet

- era muy callado y le causaba muchos problemas a su madre todas las mañanas ya que no quería ir a la escuela, pero tenía una sonrisa adorable –

- ¿Por qué se dirige a ella como a un hombre? – seguía pensando la pelinegra

- ahh… - suspiro la anciana – es una lastima que haya desaparecido -

- ¿eh? ¿Usted sabe de la desaparición de Jun? – dijo la chica con emoción pues por fin había encontrado a quien podría ayudarla

- claro que lo se, Yui-chan quedó devastada, pero aun así no ha dejado de buscarlo todos estos años –

Esa última frase dejó sin palabras a Scarlet, ahora las cosas tenían menos sentido, pero supuso que por ser una mujer de edad podría estar confundida, realmente quería creer eso. En ese momento su teléfono sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró una llamada de Yuta.

- ¿Ho…hola? – contesto la pelinegra

- Scarlet, necesito verte, es urgente – respondió él al otro lado – te veo en la estación cerca de mi casa en media hora –

Dicho esto el chico colgó el teléfono dejando un poco confundida a la adolescente quien no tuvo mas opción que seguir las instrucciones de su amigo, pues ella también tenía algunas cosas que aclarar.

- lo siento debo retirarme – dijo Scarlet

- que te vaya bien jovencita le diré a Yui-chan que estuviste aquí cuando regrese – contestó la anciana viendo como se alejaba.

Llegó al lugar acordado en donde Yuta ya la esperaba, caminaron unas cuantas calles rumbo a la casa del joven.

- ¿hoy fuiste de nuevo? – preguntó él

- si – respondió ella con molestia – pero otra vez no estaba; aunque…. –

- aunque ¿que? – curioseó el chico

- te lo diré cuando lleguemos – respondió ella un poco insegura

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Yuta, era una residencia pequeña de 2 pisos, con un pequeño jardín lleno de flores y otras plantas. Ambos entraron al lugar en silencio, la sala era pequeña y acogedora además que todo estaba en orden y muy limpio.

Scarlet tomó asiento mientras Yuta se dirigía a la cocina para traer algún bocadillo.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme? – preguntó la pelinegra en voz alta

- ¿haz encontrado alguna pista de donde pueda estar Jun? – Yuta parecía estar evadiendo el tema, había convencido a Scarlet de no ir con la policía suponiendo que Jun hubiera ido de viaje con su madre, y aunque ella había obedecido a regañadientes sabia perfectamente que corrían un gran riesgo.

- Scarlet… - Justo cuando el joven iba a soltar la sopa una mano cubrió su boca y fue arrastrado a uno de los cuartos de la casa, al cerrarse se encontró con la intimidante mirada de su hermana mayor.

- ¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí? – preguntó esta

- ¿eh? – solo pudo decir Yuta un tanto confundido

- ¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡Hablo de la chica que esta sentada en nuestra sala! ¿Es tu novia? ¿Desde cuando están saliendo? ¿Qué hace alguien como ella contigo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarle algo así a tu hermana?! –

El bombardeo de preguntas de su hermana y la manera en la que lo sacudía aturdía más y más al pobre muchacho, al darse cuenta la joven lo dejó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Scarlet.

- tarda demasiado – Pensaba la chica de mirada carmesí

- hola – dijo una voz a su lado

- eh… hola… - contestó la pelinegra volteando a ver a la joven a su lado

- ¡muchísimas gracias! – exclamó la hermana de Yuta con emoción. – estaba muy preocupada por Yu-chan, creí que jamás seria lo suficientemente hombre como para hablarle a una chica y conseguir que fuera su novia. ¡En verdad estoy muy feliz! Siéntete libre de contarme cualquier problema que tengas incluso puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Yuka –

- ¿pero de que estas hablando…? Yo no… – preguntó Scarlet asustada

- ¡en verdad eres tan bonita! Mi hermano debió esforzarse mucho para conquistarte, aunque a decir verdad no se que es lo que le viste, en lo personal yo no me habría fijado en alguien como el jamás jajaja – rio estruendosamente Yuka.

- gracias por el cumplido… pero yo no… -

- ahh~ si sus hijos se parecen a ti en verdad que serán encantadores –

Al escuchar eso Scarlet y Yuta quien en ese instante había llegado se impactaron y sus rostros se volvieron de un rojo aun más brillante que el de los ojos de la chica.

- ¡no somos pareja! – gritaron ambos completamente avergonzados.

- ahora por favor Yuka-nee, ¡largo de aquí! Necesito hablar con ella a solas –

- ¡ah! Comprendo hermanito – dijo Yuka aun animada – una confesión ¡que emoción!

Al decir esto la chica se retiró dejando pasmado a su hermano menor, cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura tomó su laptop y se sentó al lado de Scarlet.

- linda hermana – expresó divertida - ¿siempre es así? -

- si supieras – dijo él suspirando

- ¿y bien? – Dijo Scarlet cambiando de tema - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías mostrarme? –

- esto – respondió el mostrándole una noticia que la dejó sin palabras. – según esto – continuo Yuta – hace 8 años desapareció un niño llamado Jun Fuyukawa, pensé que se trataba de una simple coincidencia pero cuando vi el nombre de la madre… me di cuenta de que era el mismo, Yui Fuyukawa.

- esta mañana… - comenzó Scarlet – cuando fui a casa de Jun, una anciana me dijo algo muy parecido, -

- ¿eh? –

- ella me dijo que Jun había desaparecido hace 8 años y que Yui-san lo ha estado buscando desde entonces; y no solo eso, esa mujer se dirigió a Jun como a un varón –

- no tiene sentido – expresó Yuta

- no entiendo… ¿Quién es Jun realmente? –

Los dos se miraban en silencio sin comprender nada, todos estos años habían convivido con una persona que nunca habían conocido o que quizá… jamás había existido.

* * *

**bien espero que hayan disfrutado x3**

**por favor dejen reviews**


End file.
